


First Snow in the Twilight

by tofusquish



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, a fluffy with a tinsy bit of angst if you squint, however I tried to make this as fluffy as possible, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: “Hey Niel?” Daniel turned his head stopping momentarily to raise his eyebrow at his lover. “Have you heard? Whoever you spend the first snow with, you’ll be with forever.” With that Daniel only let out a soft chuckle shaking his head and looking back at the falling snowflakes which landed on their rosy cheeks.“So I’ll be with my mom forever? Sounds good to me.”





	First Snow in the Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any grammer or spelling errors. It's midnightish and I just really was on a writing roll. I hope you like this installment of SOS Christmas week!

“Ah I really wish we were at zero base,” a whine comes from wide eyed boy dressed in a pink tracksuit laying on his partner’s stomach. 

 

“You miss the popcorn don't you Jihoon? I told Seongwu hyung to get some for you,” the other replied as he smashed buttons on the game controller. 

 

“That's my man Woojin,” Jihoon commented after making a loud satisfied sound and holding his fist out for a fist bump. As Woojin was distracted with the game, another fist met Jihoon’s a deep chuckle as the wide eyes turned into a slight glare. His sight was filled with none other than the childish silver haired Kang Daniel who even just after a short nap was filled with playfulness. He dodged Jihoon’s small kick as he made his way to the kitchen opening the fridge for something to munch. 

 

“Seongwu should be back with the ramen pack soon,” a voice informed as Daniel frowned closing the door. Jumping slightly and holding a hand to his heart, Daniel squeezed the shorter’s shoulder with a laugh. 

 

“Jisung hyung you scared me!” Daniel exclaimed as he uncapped a water bottle taking a sip. Just as he was going to continue the conversation, the front door swung open to the handsome 95 line filing in holding a few bags. 

 

“Speak of the  _ devil.”  _

 

“You'll never let that go,” Seongwu replied as Daniel only nodded now sipping on a milk drink. Shaking his head, Seongwu hurried in behind Minhyun bringing the groceries to the kitchen 

 

“Food is here~” Minhyun called out happily for the whole dorm to hear. 

 

“Guanlin chose sleep,” Jaehwan called as he came out of his room humming a song. The rest of the members followed rubbing their eyes or stretching as the kitchen members took out the ingredients. 

 

“We bought stuff like in zero base. Cheese and eggs with various instant noodles,” Minhyun announced as everyone started to gather. 

 

“Did you get popcorn?” Jihoon asked peeking over the taller members’ shoulders. Another pink arm reached out to pick up the popcorn bag just as the question was asked and the two pink sausages scurried off to the microwave. 

 

“It's going to take forever to cook… I'll just melt cheese,” Jinyoung told Minhyun taking a plate and sprinkling some to melt. He lined up at the microwave while the rest of the members waited for the eldest to make one big pot of instant noodles. 

 

Most of the members settled back in their rooms except Daniel and Sungwoon who lounged around the living room watching whatever was on tv. As the wait for water to boil was long, Daniel laid on the couch boredly slipping in and out of sleep. He tried to distract himself by looking outside the window. Although his view was upside down, he gasped as he spotted white snowflakes falling from the sky. 

 

“Sungwoon hyung! It’s snowing!” Daniel cried out sitting up straight and rushing to the window. Sungwoon also scurried over letting an amazed cry as the two watched the snowflakes fall. 

 

“Let’s go!” Daniel suddenly exclaimed after a few minutes of staring rushing to get a coat and slip into his boots. 

 

“Hey the food is almost read-” Jisung’s cry wasn’t heard between the duo’s happy hollars as they rushed out of the dorm to the snow covered sidewalks across the street. Daniel immediately started running around making fresh footprints in the snow. On the side was Sungwoon trying to gather some snow (that was too wet at the moment) into a snowball and throw it at the big puppy running around. As the silver blur rushed by, he couldn’t help but laugh loudly as Sungwoon threw all his snow on his head. Shaking his head back and forth, Daniel let out a hearty chuckle as he charged for Sungwoon causing both of them to tumble in the snow.

 

“Hey! It’s cold! Come inside! Food is ready!” A yell was heard from their dorm just as the two were starting their snow angels. Brushing off the snow that accumulated on their coats (and pyjamas as they realized they haven’t zipped up their coats), the two rushed inside finally feeling the chill huddling close. As they came in, the warmth and smell of msg filled the room causing a smile to break out on their faces. 

 

“Did you have fun?” A voice asked as a towel was put on Daniel’s head drying his now wet hair. 

 

“Busan doesn’t really get snow so I’m always so excited about it, Seongwu hyung,” Daniel replied with a grin as his boyfriend chuckled kissing his red nose. 

 

“Later we can play before our schedules,” Seongwu whispered with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Daniel only replied with form an o with his lips and nodding, sneaking in kiss on Seongwu’s cheek before the two joined the others for food. 

 

-***-

 

“Hey.” There was no response other than snoring. 

 

“Nielie.” Still no response as Seongwu flopped on top of Daniel’s broad chest. The black haired pursed his lips into a flat line as his sleepy boyfriend remained in dreamland. He softened as he knew Daniel had so many schedules and sleep is the best thing he could have right now. However, he still thought back to how excited Daniel was to see the snow and decided to just play with Daniel’s silver locks. 

 

“Maybe I’ll just go with Minhyun,” Seongwu whispered as he caressed Daniel’s cheek pushing himself to get off but two long arms pulled him down with a groan. 

 

“Is it time to go?” A husky but sleepy voice asked as Seongwu got tickled by his boyfriend’s nuzzles. Seongwu answered with a nod and finally got off his big baby boyfriend who sat up and rubbed his eyes. After a few quiet moments of stretching and quick kisses, the two dressed in warm sweat pants and jackets carefully exiting their room. They looked back and forth for any signs of the other members then headed to the entrance to put on their shoes. Just as the two were giggling softly with the success of their secret escape, a soft cough was heard from above. 

 

“You two better bundle up,” a voice instructed as the couple’s heads tilted up to see the owner’s voice. The let out a relieved sigh as it was only Sungwoon arms full of warm winter gear. He handed the pair gloves and hats then personally wrapped the scarves around their necks. Making sure Daniel especially had his winter clothing secure, Sungwoon patted both of them on the back. “Be extra careful for ice! Especially you Daniel.” 

 

“Thanks hyung,” Daniel replied with a grin and squeezed the other even lifting him up softly. Sungwoon only scoffed proud that he could take care of his younger brothers and told them to go quickly hoping they can catch the sunrise also. With that idea, Seongwu held Daniel’s hand putting it in his pocket as they left the dorm.

 

-***-

 

The couple ventured through the dimly lit streets but there was just enough light to see the snowflakes fall gently. Daniel couldn’t help but grin at all the snow holding his hand out to catch a few snowflakes as they melted on his glove. His head would whip towards Seongwu’s caring eyes who was fascinated by how excited his boyfriend was. Squeezing Daniel’s hand, he pointed to a nicely lit hillside with some compact snow to play with. 

 

“Let’s roll down!” Daniel exclaimed as he ran for the snow happily doing somersaults while Seongwu’s jaw dropped. 

 

“Be c-careful! And wait for me!” Seongwu called as he laid on his side arms up like a pencil and rolling in the snow. Halfway down the hill, Daniel laughed at his boyfriend’s silly antic and copied him rolling down the hill in a much safer fashion. Once the two met at the bottom, they laid on their backs letting out giggles before getting up brushing off the snow. Just as Seongwu was shaking out snow that snuck in his hair despite his toque, his hair was covered with whiteness again as Daniel threw a huge handful of fluffy snow. Huffing as Daniel held his stomach laughing, Seongwu thought two could play that game as he gather a hill of snow holding it in his arms. However, just as he was going to sprinkle his boyfriend with the pile, the wind blew it back in his face causing Daniel to fall again clutching his stomach area with both arms. Before Seongwu could even pout, he stared at Daniel’s bright smile and couldn't hold in his own laugh. Quickly, he threw a makeshift snowball getting his sweet revenge as luck plays in his favour hitting Daniel square in the face. Daniel’s shimmery locks swung side to side to remove the snow as his eyes widened in shock at the sudden attack. 

 

“Snowball fight?” Seongwu suggested warily as he started to form more round balls and a decent sized hill as his fort. Snapping back to reality, Daniel only grinned doing the same. Thankfully as the two started to build, the sky was getting light and the light from the streetlamp was shining brightly so every few seconds Seongwu could sneak a glimpse at his childish boyfriend. He couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as Daniel packed snow between his gloves making inconsistently sized snowballs. As he thought he gathered enough, Seongwu took the first swing throwing his first shot up and hoping the nice arc would result in hitting the top of Daniel’s head. Sure enough, it did. 

 

“That’s not fair! We didn’t say we were starting!” Daniel called out as he pointed at his cheeky lover. 

 

“Okay start!” Seongwu announced hurtling more balls upwards watching the nice arches land just behind Daniel’s wall. Covering his head, Daniel popped his head hurtling balls at Seongwu whose wall couldn’t take all the hits. He maintained a steady pace eventually causing Seongwu’s defense to falter when all the snow fell back on the builder. Gasping, Seongwu was covered in snow laying down in defeat as Daniel continued his attack running towards his boyfriend. 

 

“Belly flop!” Daniel yelled as he jumped on his tired boyfriend who let out a groan at the sudden weight. Getting up on his elbows, Daniel leaned in to steal a kiss grinning as he announced himself as the winner. Sticking out his tongue, Seongwu pushed Daniel off who only responded by laying on the side arms stretched out. By instinct, he started to swish his limbs up and down creating snow angels. 

 

“Hey Niel?” Daniel turned his head stopping momentarily to raise his eyebrow at his lover. “Have you heard? Whoever you spend the first snow with, you’ll be with forever.” With that Daniel only let out a soft chuckle shaking his head and looking back at the falling snowflakes which landed on their rosy cheeks. 

 

“So I’ll be with my mom forever? Sounds good to me.” Accepting the joke, the two let out hearty chuckles before sitting up observing their snow angels which happened to interlock wings. 

 

“Even our angels are shipped together,” Seongwu commented with a wide grin to Daniel who hummed happily in response before scooting to another space of snow making a ball once again. Crawling, Seongwu peered over pouting and placing his chin on Daniel’s shoulder. “A snowball fight  _ again? _ ”

 

“I’m trying to build a snowman!” Daniel replied with a determined tone as Seongwu sighed in relief. As Daniel rolled the ball making it much larger, Seongwu scanned the area for materials to make the face. Just as he finished finding a few rocks and twigs buried in the snow, he returned to the body of the snowman completed. He helped Daniel with the head, taking turns to roll the snowball around the hill. They finished with a medium sized ball and lifted it carefully on top. To finish, they made a smile and eyes with the rocks and arms with the twigs. 

 

“He has no nose,” Seongwu commented looking around but only seeing white. 

 

“He can be Snowdemort,” Daniel assured making Seongwu laugh and take out his phone. 

 

“Remember that video on your old instagram-” 

 

“I don’t like to think about that account but yes...Oh! Let’s do it!” Daniel answered as if he read Seongwu’s mind. They tried their best to get a nice angle (the lighting was difficult to work with) but stood on each side of the snowman flashing v signs as they started the video. 

 

“One...two...three…” 

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO!” They yelled in unison then out their arms around the snowman’s ‘shoulders’ bursting out in laughter at their childish antics. After checking out their masterpiece, they sat down finally feeling the coldness in the air. Shuffling close, Seongwu threw his arms around Daniel’s waist hugging close. 

 

“Look at the sky! The sun is going to rise soon,” Daniel told the other excitedly as he slung one arm around Seongwu’s shoulders. 

 

“Mmm that means we need to head back real soon,” Seongwu grumbled making Daniel scrunch up his face then huff softly. The darker haired one looked up apologetically at the reminder that they were  _ idols _ and they probably would suffer the consequences of not sleeping very much once they go through their schedules. At Seongwu’s gloomy expression, Daniel pulled on his boyfriend’s scarf bringing his face so close that the warmth from their breaths mixed making both their cheeks extra rosy. They gazed into eachother’s eyes before Daniel closed the gap locking his peachy lips to Seongwu’s cherry ones. The kiss was slow but sensual full of all the emotion they couldn’t show in their daily lives. Seongwu parted his lips to draw Daniel’s tongue clutching on the other’s jacket the best he could. It was if he never wanted to let go. However, the two were interrupted by a soft humming sound coming from Seongwu’s pocket. Breaking the kiss, Seongwu felt the warmth rush to his cheeks as he picked up the call. 

 

“H-Hello?” 

“Hey you two need to come back now. Jisung hyung and Minhyun are extremely worried since we all need to get in the van to the salon in less than an hour,” Sungwoon rambled on quickly before hanging up. Sighing softly, Seongwu glanced up at Daniel disappointedly as he wished to continue their intimate moment. However, Daniel understood the sadness but still stood up offering a hand to his love who took it greatfully. This time, he slipped their hands in his pocket and led the way home. The two caught the sunrise on their way back staring in awe as the orange rays peeked out between the clouds. The snow had stopped thankfully the sunlight glistened on their skin making them a bit warmer as they hurried home. As much as the sunrise was amazing, the couple had the winter wonderland date stuck in their heads. 

 

“Next time, we’ll play in the daylight not the twilight.” 

 

“If we don’t get by fans, Niel.” 

 

“You can drive us out somewhere far away so no fans will catch us,” Daniel suggested as he stopped momentarily to look at Seongwu’s doubtful gaze. However, at Daniel’s positivity, Seongwu broke out in a smile leaning in to plant a soft kiss to the edge of his favourite pair of lips. 

 

“As much as I love our midnight getaways, I guess a daytime date would be nice too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated or leave something in my cc! (Also try to find me on twitter ;))
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/tofusquish


End file.
